Dawn
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. Sanada's mornings were always the same everyday. But not when Yukimura's around. Alpha Pair fluff.


A plotless oneshot I made when I was bored and I was reading PairPuri Vol.1 - AtobexSanada. No matter how much I try not to, I always read the PairPuri as a pair title... *cough* anyway, When I saw Sanada's schedule I was like 'WTF? No teenager gets up that early!' I mean really, waking up at 4am? Sanada's pretty intense. And then it made me think about what would happen if Yukimura spends a night there. Would Yukimura wake up at 4am too? The idea was too great for me not to resist, so this was born.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Not mine. Alpha Pair. Some Typos and maybe OOC. EXTREME FLUFF. Seriously. It will rot your teeth.

* * *

The sun had not yet risen in the Kanagawa Prefecture, and yet there was one man stirring from sleep's sweet arms, slowly opening his eyes, showing hazy, liquid pools of chocolate brown. Rising from his futon carefully, Sanada Genichirou shook off the last remnants of unconsciousness and finally yawned, his body clock once again resetting itself to wake him up at exactly the same time the next day. The damp morning air was still chilly; the skies still an inky black, the only source of light the still shining half moon, the thin streams of moonlight filtering through the white, translucent screens, its silvery glow significantly muted.

Slowly inhaling the crisp cool air, Sanada sighs, ready to start his new day. For a few moments he quietly enjoyed the tranquil serenity, closing his eyes and letting the fresh wind wash over his senses like an ocean breeze. But feeling himself feel drowsy again Sanada shook himself awake, making a move to exit the warm comforts of his sheets, when a soft voice murmured beside him sleepily, a warm body shifting slightly under the white covers. Sanada quickly paused and looked beside him, to see if he had disturbed his bedmate.

While today would have been a normal day for him, the presence of another made this day more significant than the others he woke up to every day.

Sanada's normally stern and stoic features slowly melted away into tenderness as he gazed at the sleeping form of his captain, friend and lover. Yukimura Seiichi was still in the arms of slumber, lips partly open and quirked into half a smile as Sanada imagined him dreaming, hoping that it was a dream about him. Soft, midnight blue hair was splayed fully against the white pillow, hands curled and resting in front of the angelic, peaceful face, long, curled eyelashes fluttering as the white, milky skin glinted subtly in the pale moonlight. Large, rough hands were gentle as they slowly brushed away a lock of blue hair that tickled an alabaster cheek, a finger slowly running down to trace a pair of pale pink lips before drawing away. Sanada smiled, despite himself, cupping Yukimura's cheek briefly before standing up completely, making sure to cover the other teen warmly so he wouldn't be disturbed.

The air was still cold, but Sanada ignored it, quite well used to the goosebumps rising up his arms and bare chest. Getting a yukata from his drawers, he slowly slid the sleeves over his arm as he exited his bedroom quietly, making sure not to make a sound as his bare feet padded around the corridors of his silent home. He was the only person awake as of the moment, and he prefers to keep it that way. Tying the sash securely around his waist he arrived at his practice room, sliding the paper door and slipping inside, closing the door behind him as he lighted a single candle before going into the middle of the room, settling down to start his morning meditation.

Deep, steadying breaths, with half-lidded eyes as Sanada concentrated, entering the familiar feeling of weightlessness and non-thinking. How much time had passed he didn't know nor realized, but he knew that he had to cut his mediation short today, as he usually stays there unmoving until the sun had risen and signs of life were finally starting to be felt in his house. His body seemed to know that it was enough for today, as he felt himself being pulled back from the self-induced trance. It was still dark, but flecks of light were starting to grow on the horizon. Rousing himself yet again, Sanada extinguished the candle and walked unhurriedly back to his bedroom, where he found Yukimura still sleeping soundly.

Letting a small smile grace his features, Sanada sat beside the unconscious captain, leaning down to kiss his forehead tenderly, the pad of his thumb caressing the back of Yukimura's neck with feather light touches, making the other teen groan softly, being roused from sleep against his own will.

"Up with you," The vice-captain whispered, not once stopping from showering the beautiful face with soft, quick kisses until one hazy blue eye finally cracked open and peeked up at him, lips curving into a small smile as a way of a morning greeting. After making certain that his captain was already awake, Sanada stood up and slipped away into the kitchen, boiling a kettle of water for two people, taking out two ceramic cups, busying himself with brewing two steaming mugs of hot tea, green for him, white for Yukimura. Once done he grabbed the mugs and brought them back to his room, the door sliding open for him as he passed Yukimura's cup of tea to him, while keeping a tight hold on his own.

His bed was already made, with Yukimura wearing a borrowed yukata from his drawers. The captain smiled, his own quiet way of thanks, taking a sip, relishing the smooth taste of the tea with his tongue. Slowly he turned to the sliding doors, opening one screen, seeing the lightening sky. Sanada followed, standing behind his captain, eventually wrapping an arm around his lover's waist, the other holding his hot tea, as Yukimura leaned back, resting his head on Sanada's shoulder as both of his hands circled around the warm cup, sighing contentedly.

And so they watched the slow rise of the eastern sun together, mostly silent, basking in the quiet perfection of the moment. A few exchange of words and kisses, the slow drain of the cooling drink and the silence their only companion besides each other. They felt no need for words, just a few conversations and anecdotes slipped in every now and then, their music the morning chirp of the birds and their low, hushed voices as they both witnessed the dawn of a beautiful new day. Sanada hummed softly, his warm breath tickling a few strands of midnight blue hair that brushed against a white neck. Gently he cradled his lover to his chest, his hands both holding his half empty cup, smiling when Yukimura tilted his heap up at him and pressed a sweet kiss to his jaw before settling his cheek to the crook of Sanada's neck, savoring the warm and protective embrace that he was in.

They stayed like that for a while, drinking their morning tea, and when the sun had fully risen did Sanada's arms loosen around his captain, taking the emptied cup out of Yukimura's hands and accepting the small kiss of gratitude in return. Toting two emptied ceramic mugs he exited his room and went towards the kitchen, where he saw his mother already awake, preparing breakfast. She smiled at him and greeted him good morning, taking the things out of his hands and telling him where she had kept Yukimura's clothes, which were already cleaned and pressed. Sanada nodded in understanding before going to their laundry room, and seeing Yukimura's school clothes already folded and ready for use, he took them and carried it back to his bedroom, carefully hanging it up, hearing the continuous trickle of water as Yukimura showered first.

The door to his bathroom was unlocked, he knew, to give him the very tempting offer of taking a bath together. Giving in to the temptation he opened the door and undressed, slipping into the shower stall and letting the warm water drench him completely, with Yukimura turning around and giving him a sweet smile before reaching up to shampoo his hair.

It was a moment of great intimacy for both of them, but not necessarily a sexual affair, as they merely enjoyed each other's presence without getting physical about it. Most people didn't know, Yukimura thought amusedly, was that Sanada, his strict, stoic vice-captain who had an emotional range of a less than a teaspoon, was actually a big glutton of a teddy bear, often having silent demands to be hugged, cuddled and pampered like a spoilt child, which he was all too happy to indulge in. Giggling when Sanada sneezed as the soap bubbles tickled his nose, Yukimura leaned into his vice-captain's broad chest, sighing when a washcloth rubbed slowly and soothingly down his back, with gentle hands kneading and massing his lower back, a silent apology for what had happened last night. Yukimura chuckled and looked up, a hand caressing Sanada's cheek lovingly, telling him all was forgiven, but definitely not forgotten.

It was these kinds of exchanges that prolonged their stay in the showers, but it was ultimately Yukimura who finished first, and with one final kiss to Sanada's lips, he exited the bathroom, leaving Sanada to finish his own bath in relative peace. And when Sanada came out, a towel wrapped around his waist and steam trailing after him as he entered his bedroom, Yukimura would always be gone, as were his things, but his own Rikkaidai school uniform was properly laid out and just waiting for him to put them on. Another smile tugging the edges of his lips, he dressed quickly and efficiently, slipping on the green blazer and adjusting his white and blue tie before grabbing his book bag, tennis bag and going out of the door to the dining room, where the rest of his family would be eating breakfast.

He was treated to the sight of his nephew clinging to his lover, and was definitely not happy when Yukimura kissed the younger boy on the forehead, making Sanada Sasuke giggle and look at the captain adoringly. Scowling at the back of his nephew's head, he took a seat beside Yukimura, greeting his father and grandfather good morning, the former immersed in the newspaper, the latter looking amused, raising an inquiring eyebrow at his grandson. While Yukimura appeared in the dining room first, he just sat down and didn't touch his food; he patiently waited for Sanada to appear, and had used his free time coaxing the little Sanada out of his drowsy, half-asleep state. Yukimura squeezed Sanada's hand under the table, looking out of sots amused while Sanada huffed childishly, calling his nephew a brat while the said brat stuck his tongue out back at him.

Breakfast had officially started, and Yukimura once again thanked the Sanada family for letting him stay for the night. Sanada Midori assured him that there no problem; she had come to care for his son's best friend as her own son and was very willing to let him stay over again for as long as he wanted to. Sanada Genemon noticed the subtle exchange between his grandson and his 'friend' but wisely not commented upon it, smiling at the both of them as he quietly accepted and blessed their special relationship. Sanada Katsurou folded his paper aside and asked Yukimura of Sanada's studies and performance in tennis, which Yukimura was quick to assure him that his son was doing fine and that he was improving greatly in tennis, making the Sanada patriarch nod his head approvingly, urging his son to do his best. Sanada looked to be quietly pleased, so pleased, in fact, that he didn't mind it at all when Sasuke bounced around his captain like an energetic puppy.

The rest of the meal had turned into pleasant conversation, with the blue-haired captain feeling and acting as if he was a part of the family, even looking surprised when Midori had prepared lunches for the two of them, saying that he looked too thin for his age. This in turn made Sanada Genichirou look on amusedly as Yukimura stammered and tried to refuse, but in the end was won over by the motherly affection, as Sanada Midori kissed his forehead tenderly and told him to take care, while turning to her own son and told him sternly that if Seiichi was in any way hurt when they walked to school together, he would have to answer to her. The capped teen quickly stood at attention, nodding in understanding, making his captain giggle when the older woman turned to him and gave him a conspiratorial look.

With a final wave the two teens departed for school, Sanada taking his mother's words to heart and staying in the outer lane, closer to the road, while Yukimura stayed on his left. The day was still young, the time a little over six-thirty in the morning, and Yukimura stepped closer to him, their shoulder sleeves almost brushing against each other as they walked to school in silence. A few people passed by them, also from Rikkaidai, some acquaintances and classmates waving at them and greeting them good morning, not even batting an eyelash at their closeness. As per usual, Yukimura smiled at them and greeted them back sweetly, while Sanada stood stern, merely nodding his head in acknowledgement of their presence. But for the most part they were left alone, the back of their hands touching once in a while, and when inside the campus grounds both of them immediately went to the tennis courts to oversee practice.

The first years were already there, and was putting up the nets and bringing out the tennis balls, the members entering one at a time, most of them bowing low when both the captain and vice-captain passed by them to the Rikkai clubroom. Nearing the room Sanada walked first, taking out the keys and unlocking the door, opening it for Yukimura as the teen entered first, with the vice-captain following afterward. It was then when they would start to distance themselves from each other, to enter their respective roles as the Child of God and the Emperor; people who don't know love or emotion, only determination, hard work and most of all, to aim for victory as the kings of tennis. They went to their lockers, depositing their bags and taking off their school uniforms, changing into the tennis gear: lead bands, tennis shorts, and of course, the yellow tennis jersey. The green sweatband in place, the black cap atop of raven black hair; the transformation was almost complete.

But before separating completely away from each other, Yukimura would let himself be enveloped in warm, strong arms, his warm cheek pressed against the cool fabric of the yellow tennis jersey as he looked up to the softened, caramel brown eyes of his beloved, seeing both Rikkai's Emperor and Sanada Genichirou before his own sapphire eyes, as both of them shared a passionate kiss, long and lingering, a large, calloused hand caressing a porcelain white cheek while a pair of arms wrapped themselves around lean shoulders, lost in each other's taste and warmth.

Sanada drew out a long breath as they parted, lips staying close to Yukimura's own as their eyes spoke of sweet promises and fulfillment of desires later.

"… I'll see you later, Genichirou." Yukimura finally whispered, a hint of smile in his lips as his arms slid down and fell down to side. Sanada nodded back, letting go of him, but unable to resist one last stroke of a reddened cheek as he gave his lover a rare smile.

"Take care, Seiichi."

Yukimura gave him one final affectionate look before settling his jacket over his shoulders, and at once Yukimura Seiichi faded from his sight. The one standing before him now was the Child of God, the powerful and omnipotent captain of the Rikkaidai tennis club. Eyes full of cold, liquid blue steel bore through him as he too changed into the Emperor, who was the Child of God's second hand man, his subordinate and his vice-captain, nothing more, and nothing less.

"Let go, Sanada." The captain's voice was crisp, precise and left no word for complaints, and the Child of God turned his heel and left the room, the jacket flying from his shoulders like a king's royal cape, leaving Sanada to follow after him, adjusting the black cap over his head as the clubroom door shut with a resounding finality.

And thus, Sanada Genichirou's morning was finally complete.

* * *

... I had to get the fluff out of my system. Sorry if it's a little too sappy and romantic, but, apparently, that's what happens when you acquire a girlfriend who's into yaoi and fed you the idea about it.

Reviews, comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed and appreciated.

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
